


You know it will always just be me

by Avionyx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Together, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, PWP, Scars, afferming sex, percy has a praise kink, slight AU, smutty fluff, that boy has 22 dextarity you know he’s good with his hands, we love one (1) smitten tinkerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionyx/pseuds/Avionyx
Summary: She tightens her grip in his hair and pulls him even further into her and the rest of the world melts further away. She is all that exists in this moment, no dragons, no war, only Vex in his lap and her lips on his. He never wants to let go. He’d rather that he’d never breathe again if it kept her lips on his.In the Feywild, Percy approaches Vex about her title, things escalate quickly from there(Slight AU)
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 201
Collections: Smut_Elamshinae





	You know it will always just be me

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains brief mentions and discussion of sexual assault, non-consentual sex, and many mentions of scars. If these things may be upsetting to you please use caution and look after yourself.

“Vex?” Percy whispered as he knocked softly on Vex’s door. They hadn’t had a moment alone, truly alone, since he surprised her with the title. While she seemed pleased at the time, he feels the need to talk to her. The title, her title was given in earnest and it is her, but if she doesn't want it, doesn’t want to be tied to Whitestone (or to him) he would revoke it at her request. Not happily, but he would. Vex’ahlia has been consuming his waking thoughts (and some dreams he would hope that she, or her brother, would never learn about). He’s been pushing those feelings down, trying desperately to distract himself ever since she pulled him out of the shadows that were ready to consume him. 

“Vax’ildan I swear on the gods, I am not hiding you again. Whatever dumb shit you pulled you’re just going to have to face the consequences.” Vex’s voice comes through the door, more than mild annoyance prickling her tone. 

“It’s Percy...I just… I came to chat.” She opens the door with a smile. She, like him, is without armor and dressed down in comfortable clothes, the cleanest ones she has. 

“Percival, please, come in darling, sorry about that little outburst.” She motions to the bed, the only real place in the room for the two of them to sit. “What are you here to discuss, or is this just a social call?” Her eyes lingering on his lips for just long enough for him to wonder if it was on purpose. 

“I...well I just wanted to make sure that the title I surprised you with is wanted. I know I should’ve discussed it with you beforehand, but there wasn’t really time. If you don’t want it, or don’t want to be tied to Whitestone I can revoke it if you want.”

She looks taken aback, desperately trying to hide the pang of hurt that flashes across her face. “Do you want to revoke it?” The fear settles in her eyes.

“Gods no!” He leans towards her, taking one of her hands in both of his. “Vex’ahlia you’re incredibly qualified and deserving, you’ll do an amazing job, and I would love nothing more than to have you in Whitestone when this whole mess is done! I just...I needed to make sure that you know that I am not forcing you into this if it isn’t something that you want.” He looks up at her with as much tenderness and affection as he can. “I could never force you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Oh Percival, of course, I want the title. Its...it’s all I could’ve ever wanted. The look on my dickhead father’s face was worth it alone, but what you did, the gift you gave me... I don’t have the words to tell you what it means to me.” Nervously, she reaches up and runs her fingers across his cheek. “And I would love to be in Whitestone with you. It will be so nice just...just to belong somewhere again.” Their eyes meet and in that moment his heart skips a beat. She looks so honest yet so vulnerable at the same time and he wants nothing more than to take her in his arms. Her fingers stretch out and cup his cheek in her hand so tenderly that he can’t help but lean into it, starved for touch as he is. “Truly, Percy, thank you.” 

He looks up at her, smiling slightly. “Anything for you, Baroness.” And he means it, he would do anything for her, all she would have to do is ask. “Anything.” For just a moment she looks taken aback by something, pleasantly shocked. “Vex?” 

“I-” She sputters looking for the words. “You-” She runs her thumb across his cheekbone, carefully inspecting the lines of his face. “I think...no I’m pretty sure...I lo- Fuck it.” She leans forward and quickly kisses him on the lips. When he doesn’t immediately reciprocate, primarily due to a quick miswiring in his brain, she parts, physically moving away from him, taking her hands out of his. “Shit, Percy I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have, I should know better.” Shouldn’t have? Doesn’t she know that this is more than he could’ve ever hoped for from her? That he would sell his soul again to make her smile. That he was falling steadily and had no desire to ever jump again. 

“Vex” He grabs one of her hands, but she can’t look him in the eye. “Vex’ahlia, please, look at me.” He presses a soft kiss on her knuckles softly and looks at her over his glasses with as much love and care as he can put into a glance. Her eyes are wide and beginning to brim with tears of feared rejection. He reaches up and cups her face with both hands, cupping her chin in his rough palms. “You pulled me from the shadows, saved me from myself, and gave me my second chance, you brighten my days, act as my better judgment, and you, dear Vex’ahlia, are the woman I’ve fallen for. If you want me, then darling I’m yours.” She subtly wipes a tear from her cheek. 

“Percy…” Her smile breaks again, the widest he’s seen since her title was bestowed “Damn you and your way with words.”

And then she’s in his lap kissing him and he thinks his heart might’ve just stopped. Tentatively, he kisses her back. He’s inexperienced with kissing, but he gains confidence as he feels her smile against his lips. As much as he wants to touch her, he keeps his hands at his sides, not wanting to scare her off or do something wrong, but she has other ideas. One of Vex’s hands is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and the other is slowly unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Her fingers graze against his chest and he leans further into the kiss. 

“Of course I want you, I’ve never wanted anyone more.” She pants when they part for air. Percy reaches one hand out and cups her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. His touch is gentle, tentative, and light. “You can touch me, you know. I won’t break and I won’t run away, Percy, I promise.” His other hand snakes around her back, pulling her down into another kiss. He lets himself fall into the rhythm of her. He lets himself not think, just act on instinct and desire alone. When he rests his hand on her hip, she smiles against his lips again. She tightens her grip in his hair and pulls him even further into her and the rest of the world melts further away. She is all that exists in this moment, no dragons, no war, only Vex in his lap and her lips on his. He never wants to let go. He’d rather that he’d never breathe again if it kept her lips on his. Unfortunately, after a while, it feels like his lungs are about to give out. 

When they part for air he rests his forehead on hers, desperate to keep the contact. Contact. He hasn’t had it, or at least good contact, in...gods he can’t remember how long. He’s starting to understand why people seek it out, this feels wonderful. His shirt is unbuttoned halfway, and for once he doesn’t care. He was always tentative about being seen with no clothes on, there were questions that he would inevitably have to answer about the scars on his chest, shoulders, and back. Questions that had answers that he avoided thinking about every day. For once, he didn’t care. Vex wouldn’t judge, she wouldn’t pry, and besides, he wants nothing more than for her to run her hands down his chest. Her skin is flushed and warm under his hand, and much softer than he expected. She kisses him again, softly, just for a second as she continues to work on his buttons. 

“Is...is this okay?” She sounds vulnerable, which he isn’t necessarily used to hearing from Vex. He kisses her back in the same way, quick and chaste. An uncharacteristically soft smile spreads across her face, one that he is not used to seeing, but definitely wouldn’t mind seeing more. 

“Gods yes.” Percy’s voice is soft and breathy, near revenant in its tone. He rests his hands at the hem of her shirt, silently asking permission, running his fingers over her stomach. His trousers are quickly becoming too tight, and he’s almost certain she can tell based on her position. She’s more muscular than he imagined, but he can’t say he’s surprised. She finishes with his buttons and he takes the shirt off and he leans in for another kiss. 

“Wait.” She says with a light hand on his chest. “Let me look at you...we never see you shirtless.” Her eyes are studying him, and of course, he knows what she can’t look away from. His chest and shoulders are crisscrossed with scars in various shapes and sizes. While some are fresh, just one of those things that happens a lot when you spend all your time hunting down beasts and monsters, most are older and far too neat and ordered to be at all from some random injury. With a gentle touch, she gently traces one of the largest and most prominent scares that runs across his pectoral muscles, and he involuntarily tenses under her gentle touch. “Are these from…” She can’t bring herself to finish the question. 

“Yes... those are from Anna…” His voice is breathy and it trails off. He can’t look her in the eye. “I can put the shirt back on if it makes you uncomfortable...I know they’re unsightly.” Percy reaches over to grab his shirt again, but he’s stopped by Vex grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t, please don’t hide them. Don’t let her own you here, Percy. It’s just me...I’m not afraid of them.” She traces the scar again. “I won’t ask questions, but I promise to listen if you ever want to talk…” Vex is caught off guard as Percy cups her face and pulls her into another, much more intense, kiss. He puts all of the feeling that he possibly can. She quickly reacts, and they’re back to desperate, hungry kisses. Percy inches one of his hands up Vex’s shirt, his fingers lightly on her skin. She laughs and takes the entire shirt off. If kissing Vex’ahlia was heaven seeing her shirtless has no comparison. He runs both hands up her sides, in awe, he wants to worship her in that moment. She’s somehow both muscled and soft, equal in angles and curves. 

“Holy shit.” He revels in her. His hands run up and down her back, his calloused fingers rough against her soft skin. “Holy shit.” He whispers again as he kisses her neck, following his instinct and nipping slightly under her jawline. She suppresses a soft moan, one that he feels more than he hears it. 

“Why thank you, Darling.” Vex’s voice is soft, must softer than he is used to hearing. He finally ventures one hand to her breast, and it comfortably fills his hand. He takes her nipple between his fingers and rolls it softly between them. Vex whimpers softly and Percy feels his cock throb. He does it again and more of the most amazing noises exit her lips. He continues to kiss her neck and her grip on him grows tighter, her nails softly digging into his shoulder. 

“Percy...ah...Percival…wait” She says weakly as she doesn’t want him to stop. She wants him to do this for the rest of her life, but they have to talk. 

He raises his head, glasses askew and cheeks flushed. “Is something wrong, did I hurt you?” 

“Gods no, I’ve wanted to do this for so long now. But, if this is going to continue, and I very much hope it does, it’s just… if you want to just do this all night I won’t complain, but-” She looks him dead in the eye and lowers her voice “Percival I would very much like to fuck you tonight.” 

He might faint. “I..um..very good to know…” She pulls back the smallest amount but he pulls her in close again, cupping her cheek... “I would like to Vex, so much, you have no idea...” 

“But?”

“I, well this is kind of embarrassing, but I never have...not really...not willingly.” She looks confused, so he attempts to clarify “Anna...she...we…” 

“Oh…” Vex draws back slightly, not on purpose, but for a second the thought of her leaving passes through his mind. He tries to calm his racing thoughts and begins speaking quickly to move the conversation away from what might be more questions that he doesn’t want to have to answer. 

“But, I still want this Vex, I still want you...so much. I’m telling you, this is okay, I’m not forcing you to do anything, I want to...I want you.” Her eyes search his, looking for any shred of dishonesty, but he is so earnest, so smitten. She nods and Percy feels a weight be lifted off of his shoulders. “I just don’t really know how to make you feel good. I’ve read, I know in theory, but I’ve never really tried.” 

“I’ll show you, just tell me if you want something to stop and it stops.” She lays down on her back and pulls him down on top of her. She kisses him again, pulling more of his weight onto her, reveling in the feeling of him, warm and solid, on top of her. What Percy lacks in experience he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. When she lightly pushes on his shoulders, he moves down, kissing her breast, taking the nipple between his teeth. When he bites down lightly she can’t help the noise that comes out of her mouth. This encourages him and he doubles down his efforts and Vex rests her hands on his shoulder blades, digging in her fingers in slightly as he rubs her other nipple between his fingertips. He runs the hand not on her breast down her side, resting it on her hip, tantalizingly close to where she wants his nimble fingers most. 

He pops up with the most wicked grin on his face, his glasses fogged and crooked. 

“Not know what you’re doing my ass, Percival.” She’s already half breathless and more than a little dizzy. Her hair is beginning to fall out of her braid and her cheeks are pink. He wants nothing more than to continue to see how unhinged he can make her. 

“I said I knew what to do in theory, and I’m very good at putting theories into reality.” He feels his grin become more teasing, and he can tell she wants nothing more than to kiss it off his stupid face. “I just wanted to know how to make you feel good, and you specifically.” His lips are on her neck again. “Frankly, my dear, I couldn’t care less about my skills in regards to other women.” His words are hot on her neck and he punctuates his sentence with a soft bite on her neck. “I’m quite smitten with you.” An understatement, truly, and understatement. 

Vex lightly tries to push him lower, and he happily obliges. Leaving soft kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. He pauses when he reaches the waistband of her leggings, but only for a moment. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband, she places her hands over his and pulls the leggings down. Percy looks up at her in awe, slowly running his hands back up her legs. He swears she’s glowing. “You are the most beautiful being I have even had the honor of looking at. And believe me, my honor it is indeed Baroness.” His voice is lower than usual and he’s not quite sure where it comes from but judging from the look the flashes in Vex’s eyes its not a bad thing. He runs a finger up between her legs and she gladly parts them. He runs a finger over her folds, she’s wet already. A second finger joins the first, spreading the outer lips apart as he examines her. He poses a finger at her entrance and runs a thumb over what he suspects her clit. Tentatively he looks up at her, silently asking if this is where she wants him, she moves his hand up a bit, and he can feel the ball of nerves under his thumb. 

“Close darling, closer than most on their first go around.” He applies pressure to the place where she showed him and she wines, although she tries to hide it. He passes his thumb over her clit again, slower, applying more pressure. She tries to hold back another small wine, he can tell she wants this so badly, and he takes one of her nipples in his mouth again, teasing it with his tongue. She arches her back into his stomach, and he smiles against her breast. 

“Fuck, Percy.” He takes this as a good sign and moves her finger into her, hooking it up slightly inside of her. She can’t hold in those wonderful wonderful noises this time and his bites down lightly on her nipple to reward her. His pants are far too tight. “Add another finger dear, please…” A second finger joins the first, and he’s able to spread her wider. When he runs his thumb over her clit again she bucks against his hand and moans quietly. He grins. He could do this forever and never get tired of it. 

One of her hands tangles in his hair and begin to push his head down. He happily obliges. Silently he thanks the gods that Scanlan and Grog talked so openly about sex because this was not an act in the literature. There was plenty about women using their mouths but nearly nothing about men doing the same. Which was a shame because as far as he was concerned, he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her. He could die happy between her legs. He takes his glasses off (stowing them safely) and slowly runs his tongue over her. When his tongue passed her clit she bucked harder against his tongue and his hand. It was overwhelming in the best way. She surrounded him completely, the smell of her, the taste of her, and feeling of her thighs pressing against his ears was making his cock throb and demand attention. He pushed that feeling down, turning his focus to his tongue on her clit and his fingers hooking inside of her. 

“Percival…” She panted as she pulled his hair and pushed him further against her. Vex knew what she wanted and exactly where she wanted him. “Darling you are a natural” Her voice is breathless. He thrives under the praise and adds a third finger into her to let her know. “fuck...Percy…” the words are more of a breath than a sound. He presses the flat of his tongue against her clit, applying pressure as she stretches her with three fingers and pics up the speed. Vex is shaking around him, a string of moans and expletives, mostly expletives at this point, pour from her mouth. She is not quiet in the slightest and he thrives under it. He loves knowing he’s doing a good job, making her feel good. He increases his speed again and those wonderful sounds get louder. He’s sure that the others can hear them at this point, but he doesn’t even care. Let them know that she feels this good. Gods does she deserve it. 

After one particularly sharp hook from his fingers, Vex falls apart around him. Her grip on his hair tightens a surprisingly pleasant sensation. His pants have never been this tight. He slows his movement, keeping his fingers inside of her and his tongue against her until she relaxes, breathing heavily.

When he’s sure she’s finished he sits up and reaches for his glasses. When he can finally see again he almost faints. Not only is Vex’ahlia completely, gorgeously, naked but she’s flushed and it takes a second for her eyes to focus. Her hair is beginning to fall out of its braid and fall messily around her face. 

“Percival…” 

“Yes, dear?”

“You’re a fucking natural.” 

“I work with my hands,” He leans back over her, kissing her cheek in a way that would be quite chaste if not for the taste of her still on his lips. “I have very strong fingers.” He goes to kiss her other cheek when, to his shock, Vex flips them so she’s on top, straddling his hips. He grinds herself against the (at this point rather large) bump in his pants and it's his turn to moan. He throws his head back and she continues wriggling on him. She leans over and kisses him, fully and without reservation. Her tongue is teasing and light and he suspects she enjoys tasting herself on his lips. He rests his hands on her hips, moving them slightly against the bulge in his pants.

She laughs against his lips. “Egar are we?” 

“I guess you could say so.” He pulls her down, kissing her. “But believe me, I could pleasure you all day with no complaints and no desire to stop.” She grins and hooks her thumbs around his waistband and begins pulling his trousers down. He takes a shuddery breath and closes his eyes in an almost wince, which makes her pause. 

“Percy?” She gently cups his face, her touch soft and her expression worried. “We don’t have to do this you know. I’m not going to force you to do anything you aren’t ready for.” He kisses her hands and takes his pants off himself, lifting her off his hips for a second. 

“I want this, Vex, I want you.” She runs her hand down his chest, down his stomach, and stops with the line of hair that leads down his lower stomach. Her fingers paused over her initials, AR, burned into his skin, just under his hip bone. Vex can’t take her eyes off of it. It’s not that they’ve never seen a brand before, they are all members of the slayers take after all, but this is different. He’s fully aware of the drastically different contexts to the two brands on his body, but watching her process it makes the difference even larger. Percy cups his hand against her cheek and tilts her face up to his. “A story for another time, my dear. I promise.” Vex leans down and kisses him, slowly. 

“Only if you feel ready to tell it.” 

Her hips have settled in just behind his cock and her rolls them against him. Her hand wraps loosely around him, moving it slowly up and down the shaft. Her hands are calloused from where her bowstring rests on her fingers and the bow cradles in her palm. They provide quite a pleasurable amount of friction. He moans, unable to keep the sound contained any more. She squeezes, running her thumb over the head of his cock, teasing him further. She moves back, leans down, and kisses the head softly, her tongue teasing him. He grips the bedsheets, trying desperately not to thrust into her mouth. She fully wraps her lips around him, swirling her tongue around the now swollen head. Her tongue is warm and wet and it 

Percy moans again, louder this time, and he can feel his skin flushing. Vex looks up at him with such a sly grin. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Percy.” Percy swallows another moan. Her voice is cool velvet against his skin. He feels himself basking under her 

“Vex, if you keep this wonderful teasing up for much longer I’m afraid we won’t make it to the main event.” She sits up, thinking it over. 

“You sure? I’ve been told I’m very good with my mouth.” He believes it. Her offer is tempting, almost too tempting. The sensation of her skilled tongue, warm and wet and teasing, was already filling his mind with images he had never let himself even consider before now. 

“I’m sure you are, but I’m sure they’ll be plenty of time for that after.” She leans over him as he speaks, the tips of her hair tickling his nose. The scent of her is rushing over him, the smell of the forest after a warm rain. “Or next time.” 

“Already thinking about next time?” She teases, softly kissing his neck, an act that sent warm sensations down to his toes. 

“And you’re not?” Instead of answering, Vex nips slightly at his neck, not nearly hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make small noises of surprise exit Percy’s lips. His hands return to her hips, encouraging them to continue their movement against his. 

“Oh shit, one second darling.” Vex sits upright, rubbing her hands together as a slightly purple arcane glow curls around her fingertips. She makes small circles around her abdomen with her glowing fingers until to glow shifts to a soft gold. “Don’t want any little De Rolos running around now do we.” And for just a moment, a flash of a small child with dark hair, blue eyes, and sharp features crosses his mind. He shakes it off, the future is too uncertain for such imaginings. 

“No, no we do not.” She brings his hand up to her lips, softly kissing his knuckles. 

“Now where were we?” With that, Vex lowers herself onto him, slowly, but steadily. Percy sees stars, no even better, he sees Vex glowing softly in the dim light, a look of pure pleasure spreading across her face. She fits around him so well that he can’t help but throw his head back against the pillows and moan slightly, his fingers softly digging into her hips. She twitches, and the noises involuntarily leaving his lips get louder. “Gods Percy, you’re so pretty. Just let me know whenever you’re ready for me to start moving.” Unable to form complete sentences, he gives her a thumbs up. She laughs, and starts riding him. The rest of the world melts away again. All that exists is the bed he’s lying on, and Vex’ahlia riding him like a prized stallion. She bites her lip. 

“Fuck, Vex” Percy manages to speak words, but only with intense concentration. He is aware of his fingers digging into her hips, his hands guiding her pace, which is only increasing. She moves her hair out of her face and she is blessed with a view of her breasts, bouncing softly with her movements. She is the sun, and he is simply basking in her light. 

“Percival darling, could you be a dear and…” She moves his hand back to her clit and he infers from there. When he starts the small circles around it, the string of expletives begins again. She tightens around him, and he tries his hardest to keep his rhythm steady, to not let himself go just yet. When she moans all he can do is throw his head back into the pillow, and move his hips more to match her movement, moving his hand over her clit even faster. “Oh fuck, shit, you’re...ah… quite good at this Percy.” Her voice is breathy and it takes a few moments for her sentences to form. 

He tries to respond when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a low breathy moan. She tightens around him, and he has to but his lip and grip onto her to keep from releasing, but he’s so close. He wants to keep going, for her, he wants to keep making her feel good. 

“Percy…” Vex cups his face, tenderly even as she continues to ride him. “You can cum darling, stop holding back.” She smiles, with a bit of mischief flashing in her eyes. “Cum for me dear.”

And he does. He lets himself unravel, waves of pleasure falling around him as she continues to ride him, he picks up his pace with his hand and just as he’s coming down from his high she cums around him. The sensation, despite him still being rather sensitive, is still pleasant, and he tightens his grip on her hip again. “Fuck.” He says through gritted teeth. 

“I must say I agree, fuck.” She pants, wiping some flyaway hair from her eyes. “That was quite fun, you’re very good.” 

“I had an excellent teacher.” 

“I must agree with you there.” She dismounts him, but still leans forward for a quick kiss. He leans into it, reveling in each of her touches as her fingers lightly graze his cheek. “I’m just going to tidy myself up a bit. Please stay.” 

“I’ll be here. There is quite literally nowhere else I’d rather be.” Percy sits up, running a hand through his hair. The smile that spreads across his face is involuntary, and nothing he could do could stop it. Not that he wants to. “Besides if Vax sees me leaving I may not live to fight these dragons." Vex laughs as she tosses him a rag from a small stack by a washbasin in the corner. Percy can’t help but sneak glances as he cleans himself up, even though he wasn’t sure why he felt as if he had to sneak them in the first place. She wobbles a bit as she walks, which he takes as a compliment. 

Soon enough, Vex returns and settles in beside him, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped securely around her. Absentmindedly, she traces over one of the scars that run down his chest. He softly kisses her head. For a moment it’s so simply domestic he lets himself imagine a future like this, no dragons, no war, just the two of them curled up in that almost otherworldly post-sex haze. “Percy?” 

“Hmm, yes dear?”

“I’m yours if you’ll have me.”

“I am the luckiest man in the world in that.” She smiles, and they pull each other closer, simply enjoying the touch of each other. A blanket of peace and warmth settles over the pair, providing them with an all too brief break from the war waging outside, even if only for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> SO i don't know if anyone asked for 10 pages of smut with feelings but here you go, i certainly felt like writing it. 
> 
> I love Percy and Vex's dynamic and I would definitely want to explore it more
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
